Side Story of Chanbaek
by Elsyifa Rossarie
Summary: "KATAKAN ORANG ITU MILIKKU!"- Baekhyun. Secuil kisah dari orang terdekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanbaek / Boys Love.


**Side Story of Chanbaek**

 _Written By_

 **Elsyifa Rossarie**

Cast : Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan untukku. Jadwal grup yang sangat padat membuatku langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang tempat tidurku begitu aku tiba di _dorm_ setelah menyelesaikan seluruh jadwalku hari ini. Aku sedang menunggu giliran untuk mandi omong-omong. Kalian tahu kan jika aku berbagi kamar dengan Suho _hyung_? Ya. Tentu saja mau tak mau kami juga harus berbagi kamar mandi juga.

Untuk membunuh kebosanan menunggu Suho _hyung_ selesai mandi yang -demi boxer Kim Jongin yang jarang diganti- sangat lama, aku mencoba membuka akun snsku. Aku melihat begitu banyak _previewku_ dan _member hyung_ yang lain di Vlive _broadcast_ juga EXO Fan Festival yang diadakan salah satu _brand_ kosmetik ternama di Korea yang kami laksanakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku melihat sekilas dan terkekeh melihat begitu banyak akun _fanbase_ yang menandai akun snsku dalam unggahan mereka. Ternyata aku tampan juga. Haha. Tolong jangan dibantah. Itu memang fakta.

Yang sedikit mengherankan, kenapa dalam unggahan yang turut menandai akunku begitu banyak video tentang Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_? Daripada aku mati penasaran -tidak, aku bercanda-, aku membuka salah satu unggahan tersebut.

Dan tawaku meledak saat itu juga. Sangat lucu melihat begitu banyak komentar,

 _"Sehunna~ jangan ganggu orang tuamu, Baby. Kemarilah bersama noona"_

 _"Yak. Tolong jangan abaikan Sehunku, Chanyeol!"_

 _"Jika kau tak mau memilih Sehun, setidaknya berikan ia kepastian, Chanyeol!"_

 _"Sehunnie adalah pemanis dalam hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"_

 _"Sehunna, saranghae~"_

Baiklah... Sebenarnya mereka adalah fans pendukung hubungan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Bagaimana kalian menyebutnya? _Shipper_? Ah... Benar. _Shipper_. Chanbaek _shipper_ lebih tepatnya.

Tak hanya sekali ini aku melihat begitu banyak akun _shipper_ kedua _hyungku_ itu juga mengikutsertakan aku dalam setiap unggahan mereka. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku presiden mereka. Presiden Chanbaek _Shipper_ maksudnya. Mereka menyebutku seperti itu karena menurut mereka aku seringkali memberikan momen tak terduga yang berhubungan dengan dua _hyung_ yang sebenarnya sangat dekat namun berlagak seperti tak saling mengenal ketika berada di atas panggung itu. Tak jarang pula mereka menganggapku sebagai bagian dalam keluarga Park. Tentu saja sebagai _baby_ mereka, Chanyeol _hyung_ sebagai _daddy_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah papa -jika dalam keluarga normal kalian menyebutnya _mommy_ -.

Aku tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena ya... Aku menyukai dan menikmatinya. Aku pun sama seperti kalian. Aku menyukai kedekatan dan kebersamaan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Terkadang aku gemas sendiri melihat interaksi mereka berdua jika berada di depan kamera. Terlihat seperti menjaga jarak, namun menginginkan untuk saling berdekatan. Malu-malu mau? Mungkin seperti itu.

Aku kembali melihat video Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ ketika memainkan _game_ "ILY". Game yang harus mengatakan " _I Love_ _You_ " pada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan _game_ berakhir jika salah satunya berhasil membuat lawannya tertawa.

Senyum tak dapat ku tahan melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ yang nampak salah tingkah ketika Baekhyun _hyung_ menyatakan cintanya -dalam permainan ini-. Terlebih Baekhyun _hyung_ melakukan _skinship_ -yang aku berani bersumpah itu sangat manis di mataku- meraba sekitar bahu serta dada Chanyeol _hyung_. Yang lagi-lagi Chanyeol _hyung_ menolak _skinship_ itu. Aku tahu. Chanyeol _hyung_ sebenarnya tidak menolak, hanya gugup karena sedang berada di depan kamera.

Ada yang sedikit menggelitik perutku dan rasanya ingin melompat saat itu juga begitu aku mendengar dan melihatnya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di video ini karena sebelumnya selama di panggung Baekhyun _hyung_ terus membelakangiku. Chanyeol _hyung_ tiba-tiba mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" pada Baekhyun _hyung_. Baekhyun hyung tiba-tiba terdiam. Aku bisa melihat raut terkejutnya ketika mendengar Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan "aku mencintaimu". Baekhyun _hyung_ seperti kehabisan kata, padahal hanya tinggal mengatakan "maaf" atau "tidak", begitu menurut aturan permainannya. Aku tahu, Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti sangat terkejut mendengar Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan cinta padanya meskipun itu hanya bagian dalam sebuah permainan. Karena mereka ada di depan kamera. Ingat?

Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan tubuh bogelnya... Hey, dia memang bogel. Baiklah, baiklah... Aku ralat. Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan tubuh mungilnya... Apakah kalian puas? Sangat manis ketika sedikit mendongak ketika menatap Chanyeol _hyung_. Dalam video itu tatapannya terlihat sangat lembut. Senyumnya juga terlihat manis. Dan kalian benar. Tapapan lembut dan senyuman manis Baekhyun _hyung_ memang hanya muncul ketika ada Chanyeol _hyung_ di dekatnya. Dan tawa paling lebar serta senyuman paling tulus Chanyeol _hyung_ juga hanya tercipta ketika Baekhyun _hyung_ yang menjadi alasannya.

Kemudian aku membandingkan ketika Baekhyun hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku hanya _mampu_ menggulirkan mata malas. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu Baekhyun _hyung_. Cintamu hanya untuk manusia kelebihan kalsium itu. Aku juga kelebihan kalsium. Maksudku, ada yang kadar kalsiumnya lebih tinggi daripada aku. Chanyeol _hyung_ misalnya. Baekhyun hyung seperti malas mengatakan cinta padaku. Dan itupun hanya beberapa detik. Baekhyun _hyung_ kemudian langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol _hyung_ lagi. Dan menyatakan cintanya lagi. Dan aku melengos lagi.

Hey, profesional sedikit, Baekhyun _hyung_. Ini hanya sebuah permainan, jangan membuatnya terlihat begitu kentara. Aku juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol _hyung_ memukul wajah tampanku. Hah. Ya sudahlah. Terserah mereka berdua saja.

Kemudian aku melihat video yang lain. Aku terbahak seketika melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tampak sangat kebingungan saat harus meresponku atau merespon Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku berulang kali mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" pada Chanyeol _hyung_ , tapi ia hanya bisa mengatakan "maaf". Ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun _hyung_ , "maaf".

Atmosfir di _venue_ semakin panas ketika aku terus memprovokasi Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan mengatakan, "kenapa kau tak dapat mengatakannya? Katakan 'orang itu milikku!'". Diam-diam aku menyeringai melihat tampang bodoh Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang mulai mengeraskan rahangnya. Dan tawaku meledak ketika akhirnya Baekhyun _hyung_ berteriak, " **KATAKAN ORANG ITU MILIKKU!!!** ".

Kalian semua melihat dan mendengarnya bukan, Chanbaek _shipper_? Kalian bahagia? Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah mengklaim miliknya. Misi kita sukses, wahai rakyatku. Kalian harus menandai hari ini... Eung... Tanggal berapa sekarang? Maaf aku lupa. Hehe. Oh iya, benar. 03 Februari 2018. Baekhyun _hyung_ mempertegas kepemilikan atas Chanyeol _hyung_. Jadi jangan coba-coba merebut Chanyeol _hyung_ dari Baekhyun _hyung_ ataupun sebaliknya. _Arra_?

Sudah ku katakan bukan jika aku menyukai kedekatan dan hubungan kedua _hyung_ _moodmaker_ di grup kesayanganku ini, Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku harap kalian memaklumi jika mereka tidak dapat leluasa menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan kamera. Karena, ya... Kalian tahu sendiri setiap pergerakan kami selalu diawasi agensi.

Aku sendiri bahkan sempat terkena _punishment_ -kalian ingat ketika aku membuat Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ berpelukan ketika kami konser di The Exoluxion Manila bukan?-, pada konser selanjutnya bukan aku lagi yang menghentikan lagu Peterpan untuk membuat _fanservice_. Tapi justru aku yang harus melakukan _fanservice_. Demi Tuhan saat itu aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat kedua _hyung_ kesayanganku ini tersenyum dalam sebuah keterpaksaan.

Pada masa-masa selanjutnya, aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kedua _hyungku_ ini. Aku juga berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati terhadap apa yang aku lakukan kepada dua _hyung_ -

 _"Ahh... Ahh..."_

 _"Engh... Ahh... Ermh..."_

 _"Chanh... Fash... Terh..."_

 _"Yeah... Moan for me, baby..."_

-ku ini. **_SHIT!_** Apa yang baru saja kudengar di kamar sebelah? Ck. Mereka ini benar-benar tak tahu waktu.

 **CKLIK**.

 _"Sehunna~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Dan hey, aku sedang mencuci rambutku! KENAPA ALIRAN AIRNYA KAU MATIKAN, SEHUNNA?"_

 ** _DOUBLE SHIT!_** Pemadaman. Dan Suho _hyung_ dengan segala kepanikan orang tuanya. Dan aku belum mandi. Dan aku masih tetap tampan. Jangan khawatir.

Tolong jangan hiraukan suara aneh di kamar sebelahku tadi ya. Mereka memang "penghuni" yang setiap saat mengganggu ketentraman _dorm_ ini.

Ngomong-ngomong aku bahagia dan bangga menjadi presiden kalian, Chanbaek _shipper_. Tolong berikan cinta kalian kepada Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_. Jangan lupa berikan lebih banyak cinta untuk presiden kalian yang paling tampan ini, OH SE-

 ** _"SEHUNNA!!!"_**

 ** _"YAK! BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA HYUNG!!!"_**

-HUN.


End file.
